The Wonder Years
by SoniaM2005
Summary: Raoul would never understand. Because if he did, he wouldn't have gone and done something foolish that made me have to go after him. If he didn't go, I would still know who I was. EC eventually. CHAPTER 7 UP FINALLY! EC REUNITES!
1. Chpt 1: An Angel's Haunting

**_A/N: I actually wanted to take a break from writing two stories in 20 days. Wahaha! Hey, I know I promised you guys a sequel to the two story series but I decided to put that on hold first. I wanted to see about this fic. Thank you guys so much for reviewing the "Finding You Again" which had 132 REVIEWS FOR 10 CHAPTERS! YAY! This story is actually based on a book I read about and I wanted to see how it would be for Erik and Christine. But I added my own stuff here and there._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the POTO but I'm pretty sure I own the plot for my stories.

* * *

_**

**An Angel's Haunting**

"Christine…"

A young woman with silky brown curls gazed around the shadows that seemed to cover the area in a deathly silence.

"Christine…" the soft but chilling voice whispered once more.

The woman frantically stepped back from where the voice seemed to be coming from; the darkest area.

Then, she could dimly make out a tall and dark figure standing a distance away.

She blinked but when she opened her eyes, she felt a small chill creeping up her spine.

The figure had disappeared.

"Father, what's happening…?" she whispered under her breath.

"Christine Daae…" the voice suddenly whispered again.

The woman wanted to scream. The voice had come from behind her and she sharply turn behind.

The figure was now standing behind her and beckoning slowly to her and she felt the darkness closing in around her as the figure got closer and closer…

* * *

"NO!" Christine Daae screamed and she sharply sat up in bed.

She felt beads of sweat on her forehead and she gazed around the dark room.

She looked at the side and saw a man sleeping next to her and she immediately felt relieved.

But when Christine lay back down, she remembered the nightmare and gasped, "Angel…"

* * *

"Are you there, chéri?" a voice called.

Christine, who was now known as the Vicomtess de Chagny, sat by the window gazing out into the brilliant blue sky of Paris early next morning.

"I'm here."

"How are you feeling today, love?" Raoul, The Vicomte de Chagny came over and squatted next to her.

Christine smiled, "I'm alright. Just a little dizzy…"

It had been a month since the events had happened. It was still haunting her day and night and she didn't want her husband, Raoul to know that. He would be so worried for her if he knew.

This woman, Christine Daae, she had betrayed and denied her Angel of Music. The man who had made her become a famous Prima Donna of the Paris Opera House. The man who had inspired her voice and guided her from the very beginning. She had left him to face his never ending pain of living life alone.

And it was going to haunt her for the rest of her life. She could not forget that nightmare she had last night.

She knew it would come back. The peace would never last long. Raoul had bought a small manor in the countryside in the outskirts of Paris a few weeks after they got married.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Raoul…?"

"What's wrong, chéri? You aren't yourself this morning. May I know what is bothering you?" Raoul ask, touching Christine's tired face.

Christine only shook her head.

Raoul, "Come on, darling. It's me we're talking about…"

Christine merely pushed Raoul's hand away and said, "You wouldn't understand Raoul. Nor would you want to understand. It's different for you and harder for me to talk about…"

Raoul sighed, "Love, what wouldn't I understand…?"

He brushed away the curls from her face and said, "Hmm?"

Christine stared at Raoul for a moment. His eyes were deep with understanding and patience.

"Raoul…It's – It's my Angel…"

"Sorry?"

Christine hesitated, "It's my Angel…"

Raoul's expression looked confused for a moment before saying, "You mean that monster?"

"Raoul dear, please don't use that word. It's such a strong word…" Christine sighed.

Raoul could never understand the pain and confusion her Angel had in his eyes when she gave him back his ring that he gave her, the night she chose Raoul instead of him down in the lair after the famous _Don Juan_ opera night.

The tears that fell from his eyes were pure and true which pierced right into her heart. When she looked back as Raoul rowed the boat away, she felt her heart breaking into millions of pieces as she saw her Angel standing there with the ring in his hands and singing in anguish:

**It's over now the Music of The Night!**

No, he would _never_ understand.

Never.

"But that's the ugly truth of that _thing_. Mother Nature's son who had turned evil!"

"Raoul – Stop that," Christine warned.

Raoul looked confused, "Christine? Is this bothering you?"

"Yes it is, Raoul. So can you please – "

"Certainly, Christine! I cannot bear to see you like this forever. Wallowing in your own misery and suffering of this creature! It will end today!"

Raoul got up and headed towards the stairs.

Christine sprung up from her chair in confusion, "Raoul? Raoul, what are you doing?"

What Christine thought Raoul meant was whether what he was talking about to her now was bothering her and what she _really_ meant to say to Raoul was, "So can you please stop talking about it now? You are deeply annoying me and I don't want to have any conflicts with you now."

What Raoul meant was whether her Angel was still bothering her and he _thought _Christine wanted to say was, "So can you please stop this madness? I want this haunting no more…"

Christine hurried down the steps to see Raoul grabbing his coat on.

"No! Raoul! Where ever are you going!" Christine exclaimed.

Raoul apparently didn't hear and he rushed outside, slamming the door behind him.

"Raoul! Raoul, please!"

Christine hurriedly shoved her shoes on and grabbed her long dark blue cloak and threw it over herself and rushed out the door to find Raoul.

Her minor headache had now increase to more severe pains.

Christine searched around for Raoul and then, she saw the barn door wide open.

When she peeked in, she saw Raoul talking to John, who led Black Fire, a tall and black horse out of the stable.

Then, Raoul nodded and began to saddle up Black Fire as John checked the metal horse shoes.

When Raoul finally set off on Black Fire, Christine quickly hid behind the barn door as she saw him galloping away towards Paris city.

Christine rushed inside and startled John.

"Good morning, Ma'am. You startled me. What can I do for you?" John asked.

"John! Where has the Master gone? Take the carriage and take me to wherever he is going! Immediately!" Christine demanded.

Johan nodded gravely, "Yes, Ma'am…"

* * *

After traveling 5 miles did Christine finally reach the city of Paris.

Christine gazed around the city he once knew so well and which she had left behind for a month now. Everything was so strange but at the same time some were familiar to her as well.

The throbbing in her head was getting more painful every minute.

Across the street where the grand Opera House was, Christine saw Raoul giving Black Fire to a nearby jockey and making his way up the steps towards the doors.

"John! Stop here, right now!" Christine ordered and when John obeyed, she quickly stepped from the carriage.

She was so busy trying to rush after Raoul to stop him from doing something foolish that she crossed the street without looking.

Then, Christine suddenly felt a really sharp pain in her head that she felt that she was blinded by the white light that seared across her eyes.

She raised her hand to her head and stooped down. The pain was intense.

But, between the throbbing pain in her head, she could here a small frantic voice that sounded just like John's screaming, "Ma'am! Ma'am!"

But it was too late, for Christine plunged into darkness after a horrible huge metal vehicle smashed into her making her whole body go numb…

* * *

**_A/N: What do you think? I found the nightmare a bit creepy actually. I dunno, I was kinda watching a scary movie while I was writing that part. Inspiration maybe? So, like it or hate it, tell me in your review._**


	2. Chpt 2: Little Lotte's Memory

**_A/N: Hey, thanks for your reviews guys! I wasn't sure if you guys liked THIS TYPE of story since I always started mine out in E x C. Oh well, here is the next chapter. Btw, I watched Charlie and The Chocolate Factory FINALLY and I think JOHNNY DEPP IS SO CCUUUUTEEEE! WHOOT! But erm -- Erik is better. Heh, both of them got their own looks anyway. LOL!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the POTO or the 2004 movie. But hey, if I owned it, I would definitely make it EC for you guys. But then again, I don't mind RC either apart from the Le Fop Moron sometimes butting in here and there...

* * *

_**

PhantomGrl1870: Yeah, you do have to wait awhile and sometimes the search doesn't find you. It doesn't find me either, haha! Well actually, to tell you the truth, Erik doesn't come in immediately actually, sad to say. LOL! Hey, I'll check out your story!

Twinkle22: AMAZING? I thought it was a little painful. LOL! Kidding. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the next!

Erik-Meister: You got that right! I'm so glad you agree with me about the eerie part. I've been watching too many scary movies. Better lay off, they're starting to creep me too! LOL!

BroadwayGirl257: Hey, lemme say...IT WAS AMAZING! I loved your story! Do I really have to keep saying that? LOL! Well,actually, in the book the character actually died -- oops, should I have said that but I'm not so sure if I want to take the whole story originally.

eternalmasquerade: Actually, if you really want to know, Black Fire actually belongs to Erik but I can't tell you how and why yet. It will be told later. It's okay, I don't mind long reviews! Seriously: )

Unforgiven-rose: Hey, thanks for reviewing and here is the next chapter. It's quite weird to me actually but I needed to clear a few things up.

Lady Skywalker: Yes, and about the bump, LOL! Hmm, Erik will be meeting her after a different situation. But that will come next chapter because this chapter is all about Christine and...err...her lost memory. Yes, and I don't know WHY Raoul had to do that but it just shows that Raoul is just so -- such a useless fool sometimes. A cute one. LOL!

xAdenX: LOL! But I don't know how long the interesting will stay though. I'm suddenly getting a writer's block...Uh-Oh...

letthedreamdescend: Oh my gosh! I read one of your stories before. The One Love, One Lifetime one and it is AMAZING! Although I didn't actually take the time to review it but I think it's awesome! Are you really from Alaska? I wanted to go there once but erm -- Didn't because didn't get the time to? LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Little Lotte's Memory**

It seemed like forever Christine's mind was in darkness before finally, she found herself in a strange dream. Everywhere was just plain white and the silence was chilling.

Suddenly, she saw a figure and it wasn't a scary one this time.

It was a figure of a man named Gustave Daae.

"Father…?"

"Child…Come with me. I want to show you something…" Gustave softly said and he held out his hand for her to hold.

Then, he pointed to the vast area that was white, plain and empty.

"Christine…Do you know what kind of life this is?"

Christine shook her head in confusion, "No, Father."

"It is a life of one man. A man who used to be part of you…"

Christine stared, "Who…?"

Gustave turned his face towards Christine and said, "Your Angel of Music. The Angel I sent to you that guided you through your years…"

Christine drew in a sharp gasp.

She felt her Father's grip on her hand loosening and he began to fade away.

"Father? Father where are you going?" Christine frantically trying to reach for him.

"Be strong…" he whispered.

Christine suddenly felt a throbbing pain all over her body and in her head especially and she finally plunged back into the darkness.

Christine opened her painful swollen eyes slowly and stared at two blurry faces.

"Ma'am!" an unfamiliar voice called to her.

"John, she has awoken. Thank God for that," another strange voice said.

Finally, Christine's vision improved and she could make out two male faces staring down at her.

One was a young man with light brown hair and twinkling blue eyes and a bushy brown mustache.

The other was an older man with grey whitish hair and a small white mustache with glasses.

She felt her head and both her hands and knees bandaged up.

"Ma'am?" the young man said.

Christine looked at him strangely.

Why was she calling her Ma'am? She didn't even know who he was. Nether did she know who that older gentleman was. Christine stared around.

Where the heck was she!

"Who…are you?" Christine slowly asked, staring at the young man.

He looked shocked, "Ma'am? It's – It's me John! I'm you and Master's stable boy back home."

Christine shook her head and she held her hand up to her aching head, "I don't know anyone name John…"

The older gentleman gasped, "Oh-no…Madame, what is your name?"

Christine frowned, "Christine Daae, Monsieur."

He frowned a bit, "Miss Daae, I am Monsieur Francos. I would like to ask you a few questions if you please? Where do you live…?"

"I don't think where I live really concern you. But I used to live with my Father, Gustave Daae. Perhaps you have heard of him, he is a famous Swedish violinist. But unfortunately. My Father passed away and…"

"Go on, Madame…"

"Madame Giry whose real name is actually Marie Giry came to take me away to Paris to live in the Paris Opera Populaire and train as a ballet dancer. And that is all I shall tell you…"

John and Monsieur Francos exchange worried glances.

"Anything else?"

Christine looked around and shook her head worriedly, "No Monsieur, I do not. It's funny how I am a woman seventeen but I can only remember my childhood years…Nothing more of the years that I have spent until I became seventeen…"

Christine looked up, "What's happening? Where am I?"

Monsieur Francos picked up his medical bag and nodded, "I shall leave you, John. Miss Daae, get some rest and get well soon…"

When Monsieur Francos went out the door, Christine looked at John, "But I still don't understand…"

She quickly sat up from the bed.

Christine felt herself close to tears. Whatever that was happening right now, she didn't understand. How could a memory of her young years be inside her body that is a woman of seventeen?

John sighed, "Ma'am – Do you know who Raoul de Vicomte de Chagny is?"

Christine frowned, "Why, yes. He is my dearest childhood friend. A Vicomte? He is a Vicomte? How do you know about him?"

"Ma'am…I am John Steward. I work as a stable boy for you and your husband back home in the outskirts of this city, Paris."

"Husband? Who is my husband?"

"That would be The Vicomte, Ma'am."

Christine's eyes widened in amazement, "Raoul is my husband! You don't say!"

John nodded.

Christine burst out laughing, "Raoul de Chagny is my husband! Oh my God, Monsieur!"

John shook his head, "Ma'am, it is true. You are married to the Master…What is so funny?"

Christine finally clamed down but she still giggled, "I cannot imagine marrying my childhood friend, Raoul! He was so dorky looking when he was younger!"

John couldn't help smiling, "He was, Ma'am?"

"Yes, he was! And Monsieur? Please just call me Mademoiselle because it's very _unnatural_ to me when I feel that I am not married."

John nodded, "Very well, _Mademoiselle _and if you please, just call me John."

"So _John_, what happened…?"

"What do you mean, Mademoiselle?"

"What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything else about my life…?"

John stared for awhile before he gravely answered, "Mademoiselle, you got into an accident…"

Christine suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and she staggered backwards on the bed.

She could barely hear John's voice and she heard it like he was talking to her for a distance…

"You crossed the road, Mademoiselle…You didn't look but there was a carriage coming that way and – and the driver pulled the reigns up but the carriage skidded and it overturned. The carriage slid down the road and smashed into you…"

Christine breathed heavily and she heard her heart pounding in her ears.

She remembered the blinding white light that was in her eyes before something horribly hard smashed into her.

"I tried to warn you…But you couldn't hear me…"

Christine remembered now that she heard someone's voice calling to her, "Ma'am! Ma'am!"

Christine closed her eyes for a second before opening them back again.

John sadly looked at Christine, "Mademoiselle, you were badly hurt and your head had several injuries but there were some kind gentlemen who helped me to carry you to the nearest doctor. That doctor was Monsieur Francos whom you just met. He rented a small house for you to rest in while you recover…"

Christine touched her bandages lightly and whispered, "But – But why, John? Why was I there in the first place…?"

John hesitated, "Ma'am was trying to follow the Master to the Opera House…"

Christine stared at her bandages for a minute and repeated, "The Opera House…?"

"Yes…Mademoiselle, you need your rest. I shall tell you all I know after you have rested…"

Christine lay back down and John helped to fluff up the pillow.

"John?"

"Yes, Mademoiselle?"

"Thanks for taking care of me…If I am wealthy, I would pay you more than your job offers…"

John only laughed.

* * *

**_A/N: Kinda sad how Christine could only remember up to her childhood years. How ironic. LOL! Review!_**


	3. Chpt 3: The Opera House

**_A/N: Oooh, I just tried to plot out my WHOLE story and if I was to explain everything and make everything connected to have a bloody long plot, I would be writing more than 10 Chapters this time. Is that suppose to be good news? LOL! Btw, I actually updated this a teeny little bit late. Sorry! I've been a little busy._**

**_Disclaimer: I own Emmy Rossum's singing talent because I deserve it! And that's a fib that goes along with me owning the POTO and the 2004 movie.

* * *

_**

Phantom's Bride: Ooh, Erik. He'll be in the next chapter. I needed a new patron to help in something about the plot. She has something to do with Erik but I won't tell you what yet.

Erik-Meister: Well, that is what you get when the woman only remembers her childhood days. Still childish maybe back then. LOL!

Twinkle22: LOL! You do? Thanks for liking it! Because I thought it was kinda boring. Heh, let's not give you any ideas. LOL!

elf of rohan: Hey, thanks for your conpliment! Here is the update!

PhantomGrl1870: (raises eyebrow) Erm no. Because loads of people uses Marie for Madame Giry's real name. I thought this time I'll use it too. I didn't know it would give u an idea that I copied that from you! LOL! I wanted that memory to disappear to make the EC fluff more easier for me. LOL!

eternalmaquerade: Thanks! Definitely. No more easy RC mushy fluff here. Raoul wants here back, then he'll have to come and get her back himself. Which -- Won't be THAT easy...

lethedreamdescend: Whoa! 1000 reviews! That would be amazing! LOL! I hope you plan to write more stories! I really enjoyed that story you wrote!

Lady Skywalker: You're really afast thinker aren't you? LOL! Not really...it's more complicated than that. Either more complicated or less complicated than that. I'm going to try to mix Christine's feelings up a bit. As in Titanic once said, "A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets." And maybe a few weirdness here and there. LOL!

BroadwayGirl257: Can't wait to see what's up in your mind this time! Congrats on getting 50 reviews for the 5 chapters! Brilliant girl! LOL! I find this story more of a challenge for me because I have to make everything make sense and workout.

* * *

**The Opera House**

Monsieur Firmin cocked an eyebrow at Monsieur Andre.

Monsieur Andre shrugged and he cocked his own eyebrow at the young woman sitting quietly but smartly across the office desk.

She brushed her long red locks off her face.

"What'd you think, Andre?"

"What? Why me? You do the deciding."

"Come now, we do the decisions together every time!"

"No we don't! Since when, Firmin! I distinctively remember you making hasty decisions when – "

"Messieurs!"

The two directors stopped arguing and turned their attention to her.

"Messieurs, I am Melissa Breton and I am willing to take up the offer to be the new Paris Opera House's patron. If you would kindly let me know if you will accept me, I shall be most grateful," she interrupted.

Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin stared at the sharp talking young Mademoiselle and suddenly, Monsieur Firmin said, "Give us a minute, Mademoiselle!"

Monsieur Firmin nudged Monsieur Andre.

It was actually the signal for them to go out of the office to have a private talk but Monsieur Andre didn't realize that so he confusingly nudged back.

Monsieur Firmin gave him an annoyed look and nudged him again, but this time a little harder.

Monsieur Andre rolled his eyes back and banged his elbow into Monsieur Firmin so hard this time that Monsieur Firmin fell off the chair.

Melissa gave both of them a weird look.

Monsieur Firmin hastily stood up and yelled, "Damn it, Andre! Will you just step outside! I want a word or two with you!"

Melissa shook her head in disgust.

Monsieur Firmin hurried away with Monsieur Andre aside.

When Monsieur Firmin slammed the door closed, he angrily said, "What'd you do that for!"

"Do what?"

"Push me out of the chair like a mad fool!"

"Me! You're the one who started poking me!"

"What! I did not! Ugh! Forget it, Andre!"

"Yeah, forget it, _Firmin_."

"Don't mock me, Andre!"

"I am not!"

"You was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Will you hurry up out there!" Melissa screamed from inside the office.

"Fine! I'm sorry! Even though it was your fault…"

"My fault! What in – "

"Andre! I wanted to ask you about the young new patron in there!"

"Oh…Well, she is _very_ young and seems _very_ determined…"

Melissa was strict and although she was young, she stuck to the Opera House's rule book like a jellyfish. She never smiled often and she was very pretty.

"I don't know, Andre. I've _never_ worked with a _woman_ patron before…"

"Just think, Firmin. Another Madame Giry clone to wring down our necks!"

"The nerve of that!"

"But what can we do? We have no other choice. She is the only one willingly enough to take the job _after_ what happened…"

"What – Oh, I see…I guess you're right Andre…"

The two directors slowly opened the door slowly and both of them cast Melissa a nervous grin.

They both sat back at the table quietly.

"Well, Messieurs?" Melissa asked.

"Well…We have read over you record and – "

"We think you – I mean the record about you is marvelous and it's just what we're looking for – "

"And that we would be thrilled to let you be our new patron."

Melissa gave them a weird smile and she nodded.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Madame Giry angrily exclaimed and she banged her stick on the floor sharply. 

Meg Giry sighed as she saw her Mother raging again.

"Annie Emond! What do you think you are doing!"

Recently, Madame Giry had been recruiting new dancers for the Opera House.

They had just tried out six new dancers who were the triplets, Annie Emond, Jacqueline Emond and Mary Emond. Then there was Michelle Avare, Jenny Caron and Katherine Gaulin.

The triplets weren't exactly the best dancers and poor Annie was the worst of the three.

Michelle Avare was the most beautiful and talented dancer Meg had ever seen. The best thing about her is that she never showed off about her talent and was most of the time quiet.

Jenny Caron and Katherine Gaulin were considered average but they didn't really like Michelle because they thought she was a sort of 'goody-goody' girl and never tried to be nice to her.

Meg found Jenny and Katherine rather stuck up but at least they were nice to her.

"Hey Meg, look at that stuck up girl. I bet she's secretly showing off but we just can't see it. Girls who come from a background like her are sure to have an attitude problem…" Jennifer whispered.

Meg gazed over at Michelle.

Michelle wasn't even doing anything except practicing the new sequence that Madame Giry thought them. She wasn't doing anything that was attracting her eyes.

"I don't think it's her who has the problem, Jennifer."

* * *

Madame Giry lay down in her room on a chair and Meg poured a cup of water for her. 

"Oh dear – This isn't going very well…"

"You don't say, Mother. But you are kind of harsh on Annie. She's new and you should give her a chance…" Meg said as she handed Madame Giry the glass.

"Meg Giry, Annie Emond is just a lazy girl and have you ever seen her practicing along with Jacqueline and Mary?"

"Err – No."

"Exactly. So I have no choice but to push her harder to make her realize that practicing is the only way to get me off her back."

Meg shrugged.

Suddenly, Meg spotted something on the floor of her Mother's bedroom. She picked it up and saw it was today's newspaper.

"Mother? What's this?"

"Oh, I haven't read that yet, Meg. I forgot all about that this morning…"

Meg spread it open and when she saw the headlines, she gasped.

**The Vicomtess de Chagny Mysterious Disappearance!**

_Early yesterday morning, the Vicomtess de Chagny disappeared from her home after her husband, The Vicomte de Chagny left the small manor they had in the outskirts of the city. They suspected that the Vicomtess was involved in an accident earlier that morning and has never been seen since then. Some claim that the Vicomtess died and the culprit hid her body. Some also claim that the Vicomtess is alive but they don't know what happened to her after the accident. A passerby on the scene claimed he saw the accident and the Vicomtess was unconscious and a young man took her away. That was the last he had seen her. Many more claimed other sightings but who has actually seen the Vicomtess? The Vicomte is now taking serious action and announcing a reward for any information on the whereabouts of his beloved wife, the Vicomtess de Chagny._

"Mother!"

Meg dropped the paper and Madame Giry bolted from her chair and exclaimed, "Meg! What ever is the matter?"

Meg just stared at her Mother in fright.

Madame Giry raised an eyebrow suspiciously and picked up the newspaper slowly.

When she read the newspaper, she looked at Meg.

"I – I don't understand, Mother…"

Madame Giry stared back at the paper.

"Christine – Christine is dead?"

"Don't get hasty, Meg. They said she disappeared and that doesn't necessarily mean that Christine is dead. Remember, the papers sometimes never tell the actual full story. There had to be an explanation because Christine Daae doesn't just vanish like that…"

Meg just blinked.

"We'll have to tell Erik when he comes home…And he won't be happy for sure…"

"He won't be _just_ unhappy, Mother. He'll be in rage…"

* * *

**_A/N: Ooh...Now that's scary. Better let Erik cool down and what happen to him? Come back from where? What has he been doing all this time? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? Erm -- Till next chapter! Review plsss! _**


	4. Chpt 4: Rose Coloured Vision

**_A/N: Seriously, I'm finding this story REALLY challenging. HELP! Kidding. I actually post late now. Usually I post like say around 5.00 afternoon but now I post nearly 7.00 or 8.00! LOL! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the POTO and the Movie and the Broadway Musical. Aww, shucks...

* * *

_**

Erik-Meister: LOL! You do? Thanks: )

elf of rohan: Well, he seems okay. He seems...Pretty shocked? And maybe mad at the same time...

eternalmasquerade: No I haven't. Is there really? I didn't know about it! Guess what, suddenly I just got hooked back on the song 'Masquerade' just recently again. LOL! I'm nutz...

BroadwayGirl257: Hey, I think your idea about the Raoul solo is great! I can't WAIT to read it! Post it soon! I could actually picutre them nudging each other like that. LOL!

DarkMoonLightBright: LOL! It will continue. Don't worry...And I'v got a feeling it might be more than 10 chapters this time because...There's alot of things about this. LOL!

leotabelle13: LOL! That's a good question because I've tried to answer a few of them but I'm not sure how accurate it actually is! Thanks for reviewing!

Lady Skywalker: (sighs) What do you mean have problems. I'm just writing a story that's all. And NO I won't make her act like in the movie. I don't really like that. And what's wrong with a few complicated feelings? (shrug) Sometimes I find myself a little complicated too. It's kinda natural...LOL...Yeah and about the reviewers being happy thing...I'll just write what I feel I should and hope that they will like it.

letthedreamdescend: When will you be posting it? Let me know!

phantomfan1911: Here you go. The update which is updated daily and maybe soemtimes A BIT late too. LOL!

lost girl 29: Yeah I know. Fuzzy details are my specialty. LOL! Sorry. No no, I think your story is interesting too.

* * *

**Rose Coloured Vision**

Christine's hazel eyes opened gently the next morning. She slowly sat up in bed and examined her bandages which were still wrapped tightly around her.

Her aches all over her body were now all gone but her head was still aching terribly.

Just then, John came in and gave her a smile, "Good morning, Mademoiselle. How are you today?"

"Still aching in the head, John…"

"Well, I have some soup for you. I woke up early to do it…" John handed Christine a bowl.

Christine nodded gratefully and drank the warm soup slowly.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Monsieur Francos…He came to check up on you again…"

John went to the door and opened it.

There was an anxious Monsieur Francos at the door with a newspaper in his hands.

"John, I think you and the Mademoiselle should see this…"

He handed John the newspaper and John began to read it out aloud.

When he finished, John frowned, "This is serious…The Master is looking for you…"

"Perhaps we could continue this after you return to him, Mademoiselle…" Monsieur Francos said.

Christine thought for a moment.

Then, she shook her head gravely, "No, Messieurs…I do not wish to return. At least not now…"

"But – But Mademoiselle, your husband is in desperate search to look for you…I think you should return…"

"But why? Why don't you want to return to the Master?"

Christine sighed, "I'm just not ready to face Raoul. I don't remember how he looks like and neither do I think he still looks like how I _actually_ remember him…"

"And…I want to stay here till I can fully remember everything…I don't want more havoc caused because of my memory…"

"Please…Please Monsieur Francos…Please don't turn me in…"

Monsieur Francos sighed and nodded, "If you wish, Mademoiselle…"

John nodded as well.

Finally, after the checkup, Monsieur Francos shook his head slightly with a worried face, "You are lucky to be alive, Mademoiselle…That accident would have taken the life of anyone. And it's a miracle you have escaped with so few injuries. But I'm afraid your brain is very fragile right now and we mustn't rush into anything for it might trigger the injury in it…."

He removed the bandages from Christine's head and hands but not the ones on her knees. So she couldn't walk properly yet.

"It has settled for the moment but who knows what might happen next? Just take care of yourself till I come for the next checkup, Mademoiselle."

"John?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Take care of her. Her life is in your hands…" and then, Monsieur Francos left.

John sighed, "Wait for a while, Mademoiselle. I need to go do the laundry…"

* * *

Christine stared around the small house. It was at this time she actually decided to take a look at the house she was staying in. 

It was like a small shack. It had only one floor and everything was fitted in one room. The kitchen was outside at the back, the same area where John washed the clothes. Just nearby was the toilet.

The dinning room and the cupboard for the clothes and other household items such as the food, the cutlery and the clothes were kept in the same room.

There was only one small bed at the corner which Christine used and John slept on a mattress at the side of the bed on the floor.

There was also very little light in the small shack as there was only one window which was usually always covered with a small colourful cloth as a curtain.

Christine has never lived in such a small place but at least it was warm and cozy enough for her to live in for that time. She couldn't imagine herself living in a huge manor like John told her about.

But her marrying Raoul!

That was the freakiest thing she has ever heard. Raoul was her friend! She could never marry him! She never wanted that kind of love. She knew what kind of love she would be getting from Raoul. All the sophisticated parties, gentle kisses and pretty and proper all the time.

That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the fiery passion, the golden moments and the intense emotions. Even though she felt young to think about that, she knew that was what she wanted.

_**A/N: Well, at least now we can consider that Christine won't easily be accepting or falling in love with Raoul so easily the next time she sees him. Will she? **_

When John came back in, he opened the door and a bit of sunlight came in.

That was when Christine saw something sparkle on her finger and she stared at it.

It was a wedding ring.

She twisted it around her finger gently and sighed, "So it is true, John…"

"What is, Mademoiselle?"

"I am truly married then. Married to a man who I don't love…"

"But Mademoiselle…You did love the Master before this…"

"Yes, I know. But there must be an explanation for that…Raoul is not the man I love now. I don't feel that in me…"

"John, I don't love Raoul…At least, not in that way…"

"But you must've loved the Master before. If not, you wouldn't have married him…"

Christine began to wonder.

Why did she marry Raoul? What did he do to make her insides sparkle? What qualities did he show to make her fall in love with him?

"But you once told me why before, Mademoiselle…A long time ago when you and the Master were first married…"

Christine turned towards John and asked, "What did I say?"

"You didn't really state why but you did say that he was a very good-looking man you had ever seen…"

"He was? I mean – He is? How much had he changed?"

"But you told me that he was very romantic…And he stole your heart when he sang to you for the first time in years…"

"He what?"

"I'm not sure, Mademoiselle…You said something about a tragedy in the Opera House and that you fell in love with him at the very top of the Opera House…"

Suddenly, something just hit Christine like a hard rock and she saw visions flashing before her eyes. She shut it tight as she felt the pain growing over them once more.

It wasn't very clear but she could make out someone hanging on a rope at a stage, herself with another person who she couldn't really see clearly running up the steps to the rooftop and finally she saw herself kissing a young man which she could not recognize.

When she finally opened her eyes back, her head ached badly and she fell back to bed.

She had to hold on to the bed sides to stabilize her self.

"Are you alright, Mademoiselle?" John asked as he held the other hand.

"I – I just remembered a few things. But I don't understand…I promised myself that I would only grow up to love one person…"

"Who?"

"My Angel of Music that my Father sent to me! A real Angel and he's a genius! An Angel that has guided me and he still is…"

And it was that moment; Christine remembered the two strange dreams that she had…

* * *

That evening, Madame Giry was reading the newspaper again once more when she heard noises from the lake. 

When she turned to see what it was, she saw Erik rowing the boat into the lair.

"Erik, you're back…"

Erik didn't answer and he just went over to his broken organ and placed his violin case on top off it.

The mobs that night of the Don Juan opera did not leave Erik's lair in peace. It was ripped apart and most of his worldly possessions were taken to be sold.

The swan bed was safe though but they spared no pity to his beloved organ and most of his music scores were gone.

"What do you want, Marie? I'm not in a _mood_ to talk right now…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I didn't earn more than 50 francs this time…"

"Oh Erik, don't worry…It'll get better tomorrow…"

Erik banged his fist on the organ, "No, it won't! I cannot compose any new songs to play on my violin so the man doesn't pay me enough anymore since the audiences don't respond!"

Erik had lived the rest of his days working in a local bar and he performed songs on his violin and usually earned more than 50 francs.

But it seemed that now Erik had a hard time composing new songs on his violin.

"It was just so much easier before everything…I had Christine for inspiration…" Erik sighed.

"Speaking of Christine…I think you should take a look at this, Erik…"

Madame Giry handed Erik the newspaper which she had been studying for clues on Christine the whole day.

Erik frowned and snatched the paper away, "This _better_ be important, Marie…I'm really _not_ in a mood…"

But when he saw the headlines, he fell silent.

He turned to look at Madame Giry and whispered, "Is this true…?"

Madame Giry shrugged, "We _can_ consider the possibility of the accident but not the disappearance…"

Erik crumpled up the newspaper and growled, "Then where the hell was the god dammed Vicomte when this occurred!"

He added through his gritted teeth, "Shouldn't he be looking out for _his wife_?"

Madame Giry slapped Erik on the head and exclaimed angrily, "Will you shut that up for a moment! This is serious, Erik!"

"What the bloody hell do you want me to do about it! She's married to that moron! And what the hell you do that for!" Erik covered his head.

"You swear one more time and I will do it again…Don't think I don't dare, Erik."

Erik sighed, "Marie…I'm an honorable man…She's married to him and I'm in the process of trying to accept that. The Vicomte can handle this with his _servants_. Besides…She's probably forgotten all about me in her new life…"

"I don't think that's the case…Apparently, this accident occurred _right_ outside the Opera House. Christine would have _never_ returned to the Opera House without a reason. And _this_, Erik, is what _we_ are going to find out…"

Erik blinked, "_We_…?"

* * *

**_A/N: I find Madame Giry a bit scary here. Imagine your Mother advancing on you like that. WHOA! Anyway, I didn't know what to write for the Chapter title so I wrote the 'first' thing that came to my mind. I found it funny. LOL! REVIEW!_**


	5. Chpt 5: The Mess

**_A/N: Long time no see, people. LOL! I know, I've been a bit busy lately and I wrote this chapter in a quite huff so it might not be my BEST chapter because of that reason and that Raoul returns here to start his unbelievable plan. Oh joy. Anyway, sorry for the delay! Didn't mean it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own the POTO clears throat Deluxe Edition (or issit Collector's Edition?) Soundtrack!

* * *

_**

I'm a bit still in a rush so I'm afraid I can't reply your reviews these few days! Sorry!

Thanks for reviewing to:

Phantom's Bride, Erik-Meister, Twinkle22, elf of rohan, BroadwayGirl257, leotabelle13, DarkMoonLightBright, eternalmasquerade, xAdenX, PhantomGrl1870, Lady Skywalker (ps: it's OK! no nid to apologize for anything! LOL!), pixiestars162, FOPKiller 15.

* * *

**The Mess**

Raoul jerked up from his sleep.

He felt his head aching badly and his hair was a mess. He fell back on his desk and stared at the clock by his side.

"God, its 11.00…I must have slept in…"

Suddenly, his vision rested on an empty bottle that was lying nearby.

"What?"

He narrowed his eyes at it closely then he groaned, "Bloody hell, I drank last night…"

Just then, a loud knocking on the library door was heard.

"Come in…" Raoul hoarsely answered.

The door opened and in walked in two officers in blue uniforms and they nodded towards the Vicomte.

"Good morning, sir."

"Mm…"

"We have found out some news about – Your wife…"

Raoul looked up groggily, "Who?"

"The Vicomtess de Chagny, sir."

Raoul stood up quickly and knocked his chair over, "What? Tell me, quick!"

The two guards exchanged glances and one of them cleared his throat and said, "We've searched _everywhere_ for your wife -- "

"But there's no sign of her -- "

"So we _might_ consider the possibility of her death."

Raoul banged his fist on the table and it shook everything that was on top of it.

"I will _not_ take that as an answer, gentlemen! My wife is _alive_ and I know it! You _can't_ have searched _everywhere_! If you did, you would have found her already! Dead _or_ alive!"

The two guards flinched as Raoul advanced on them.

"If I had to make you and your men to search the whole entire city of Paris, I would! If that's the only way to find my wife, to prove that she is still alive then I will do it!"

"And that, gentlemen are what you and your men are going to do now. Search everywhere! Every house! Every shop! Everything and every place you can see!"

"And the first place I demand that you search is the Opera House!"

One of the officers raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"It's because of a reason. The _same_ reason why I went to the Opera House in the _first_ place…The _reason why_ I had to go there that made me _lose_ my wife…"

Raoul felt his face turning red with anger, "And I'm going to finish it, _today_!"

Raoul went over to the coat rack and snatched up his coat, wore it roughly over himself. He quickly rushed to the bathroom and combed his ultra-messy hair.

As the officers **_(there are more of them downstairs) _**prepared to leave on their horses, Raoul himself realized that his favourite horse, Black Fire was missing from the stables with only Christine's horse, Golden left.

Raoul frowned, "The carriage horse, Merry is missing along with the carriage as well?"

"Where's Black Fire!" Raoul thought aloud.

Raoul didn't think of that too much and he hastily saddled up Golden. Finally, he and the few officers rode back to the city of Paris to The Opera House.

* * *

Meg laced up her ballet shoes and when she brushed her blond hair out of her face, she saw Jenny and Katherine whispering and laughing at something **_(or someone)_**. 

Annie was desperately trying to get the steps right before Madame Giry came and begin the class. Jacqueline and Mary were giving weird looks at Michelle who was sitting alone in a dark corner.

Meg frowned and quickly went over to Michelle and said, "Michelle, what's wrong?"

When Michelle didn't answer or turn around, Meg turned her around and gasped.

Michelle's ballet dress had big black dots all over the front and Meg guessed immediately that it was black writing ink.

"Oh my goodness, Michelle! What happened!" Meg exclaimed.

Michelle hid her face in her hands and sobbed, "Just go away, Meg…"

Meg shot an annoyed look at Katherine and Jenny who immediately stopped laughing and pretended to look innocent.

"Was it Jenny and Katherine?"

Michelle didn't answer and continued sobbing silently.

Just then, Madame Giry came in and rapped her stick on the floor to get their attention.

"Quiet down and take your positions. We'll start from yesterday's new sequence that we learnt."

Meg tugged gently on Michelle's arm to make her get up but she wouldn't budge.

"Michelle, please! Madame Giry is here already. We should go tell her…"

When Michelle made no attempt to move, Meg went up to Madame Giry and whispered, "Mother, Jenny and Katherine purposefully spilled --"

"Michelle Avare! What are you doing there! Please come forward so I can begin the class!" Madame Giry interrupted her daughter's words.

"No, Mother! Wait! I haven't --"

When Michelle slowly stood up revealing the mess on the front of her dress, Madame Giry frowned, "Goodness gracious! What ever did you do to make such a mess of yourself! Go and change immediately! I am deeply disappointed in you, Michelle! Go and change at once and don't come for my lesson today! Put yourself straight to the dancer's dormitories, you hear me?"

Michelle nodded slowly and she shamefully stormed towards the exit and pushed past none other than the Vicomte.

Raoul looked at Michelle quickly rushing away and wondered, "What's wrong with her?"

Raoul had come in with many officers and the two directors; Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin looking frantic behind him.

"What is the meaning of this!" Madame Giry asked angrily.

Raoul gave an icy glare to Madame Giry and nodded, "Pleasant surprise to meet you once more, Madame Giry…"

"As same to you! Now explain what is going on please, Messieurs!"

Raoul shook his head slightly, "I'm ordering a search in the whole of Paris. And I mean everywhere!"

"What! But you can't just do that! You're breaking and entering!"

"And do I look like I give a damn or two, Madame! I want to find my wife and if I'm not mistaken, she might be here and you are preventing her from returning to me!"

Madame Giry was outraged, "Well, excuse me, Monsieur! I --"

"You are excused, Madame Giry. Now if you would be so kind to move aside…"

"No I won't. You can search the whole damn place, Monsieur but you shan't find what you are looking for here!"

"Madame, _if_ you are _trying_ to hide her from me, you best give it up. I do not _want_ to arrest you and if this _thing_ who I might guess might be still living in this place is involved in this then you better tell me now for I am in _no_ mood for negotiations later!"

Madame Giry walked towards Raoul and frowned angrily, "You can search _far_ and _wide_ for Christine, Monsieur De Chagny. But mark my words, and you _won't_ find her here. I and The Phantom are _honorable_ people and we shall not do such _atrocity_ that you have just spoken of! And even _if_ you do find Christine, I hope she _doesn't_ go with you for you are the most _displeasing_ person I have ever met in my _entire_ life!"

* * *

That afternoon in Paris was the most hectic the citizens had ever experienced for the Vicomte was fiercely looking for Christine all over the place. Madame Giry was never seen so angry in years with the two directors cowering behind her. 

So, the search began all over the city of Paris planning to show no mercy to the one who was keeping the Vicomte's wife's return.

* * *

**_A/N: If I have any difficulty in uploading stories again, I'll write in my "current news update" in my profile so check there if I don't update and you want to confirm! Reviews! Or wtv...LOL: ) Wahaha, I Madame Giry was OOC here! LOL!_**


	6. Chpt 6: Out of The Shadows

**_A/N: I'm about to say that I'm going to Perth for a few days so I won't update for a few days. Obvious, huh? LOL! Anyway, this chapter is going to have a bumper as see I'll explain a bit. A long time ago before everything happened, Erik had met up with John as he knew John worked for The Vicomte. Erik was in need of money at that time so he told John he would sell his horse to him. Erik has a black horse and it was his only way he could get money at that time after The Opera House fell but fortunately, it has been rebuilt anyway. So here, John and Erik meet back again. Tired of explaining because I find this story SOOOOO challenging. And I'm so tired right now because I'm leaving for Perth tomorrow, Saturday. See ya all!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the POTO. Fair and square. Circles and pears. I don't know but it just sounds right. LOL!

* * *

_**

Sorry about not replying again...I know, you all must hate me! SSSOOOORRRYYYY! But I seriously have no time these few days! Sob Sob!

* * *

**Out of the Shadows**

The heat of sunlight fell on Christine's face and she opened her eyes to see John's face above her.

She yawned, "Good morning, John…"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her knees were better and today, John was going to help her remove it.

But when Christine stared up at John, his face was full of worry.

He nodded, "Good morning, Mademoiselle…I'll remove your bandages before you have your breakfast…"

When he started to undo the bandages on Christine's knees without saying another word, Christine touched his face and asked, "John…Is something wrong?"

John hesitated and continued to remove the bandages.

Christine cupped his chin and turned him to face her, "John, tell me…"

John sighed and turned away, "Mademoiselle, the Master's search for you had widened and he is searching in every single place he can reach. He had already ransacked The Opera House and --"

"What…?"

"It's true, Mademoiselle…He's searching every nook and cranny in sight…"

John slowly gulped, "And...He will show no mercy to the person who is keeping you…"

Christine gasped.

"Oh John…What are we going to do?"

"Please Mademoiselle. Please return to him before anyone of us gets hurt. Remember that Monsieur Francos is on this to? So he will be in trouble as well…"

Christine frowned, "No John. I'm not going back to Raoul. And I don't believe this, John. Where are you getting this information from?"

"But Mademoiselle, it happened yesterday afternoon and it is continuing from then on. They are still at search and they probably are not going to stop until they find you…"

Christine's expression did not change and she demanded, "I don't care John. I want to see this with my very own eyes. Go now and buy me today's newspaper and avoid being seen at all cost!"

Then, she sighed, "I trust you, John. You're the only one I can trust now…I don't have my Angel with me anymore. When I think of him, I feel strange like I have done something wrong to my Angel…"

She bit her lip, "But I can't remember what it was…"

John wondered, "Maybe it has something to do with the Master…?"

Christine shook her head, "It can't be, John. Raoul doesn't know my relationship with my Angel that well. I got to know my Angel better in my days at the Opera House…"

"Ah, but we don't know that do we, Mademoiselle? You can't remember much…"

"But I love my Angel…"

"But what love are you referring to, Mademoiselle…? Is your Angel someone who you'd rather commit to, rather than the Master…?"

Christine stared silently at John for awhile before saying, "Yes…"

"But Mademoiselle…Why then did you marry the Master? And how can you love something that isn't real? You can't marry an Angel…"

"No, John. I can't marry him…But before my Father died, I promised myself I will commit myself and only love one person. And that is my Angel whom I have been loyal to all these years. I'm not about to break that promise just because I found out I am married to Raoul and I can't remember anything else…"

Christine shook her head, "Let's not talk about this now, John. Please, go to the newsstand and buy me today's newspaper. I want to know what Raoul has been up to…"

* * *

John walked down the street towards the nearest newsstand he could find and he searched for the Daily newspapers.

When he spotted it, he sighed, picked it up and flipped through it.

**The Search Widens for the Vicomtess De Chagny throughout the Whole of Paris's City!**

_The Vicomte had ordered more than thirty officers to move around the whole city of Paris earlier yesterday afternoon and they had been ransacking every home in sight. The Vicomte has raised the amount of reward for anyone who would give information on The Vicomtess's whereabouts. The Vicomte has also warned about the punishment of anyone who had prevented the return of The Vicomtess. In other news – _

John shook his head and folded up.

Just as he was about to move to pay the paper, he heard a soft voice saying, "It's insane isn't it?"

John turned around and saw a tall man standing right beside him hiding his face behind the newspaper he was reading.

"Yes…It is, Monsieur…"

"You work for the Vicomte, don't you…? Stable boy…" and the stranger removed the newspaper from blocking his face to reveal a man with a mask.

John drew in a sharp gasp, "You! I mean – Good to see you again, Monsieur…" and John took his hat off to greet him.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with the Vicomte? Or maybe back home in his big manor where all his servants wait on him and the Vicomtess…"

The stranger hissed the last word so strongly that John was rather taken back.

"I – I don't understand, Monsieur…What do you have against my Master's wife?"

"Don't lie, John. You know what I mean by that. How is my beloved horse which I sold to that useless fool?"

John took a few seconds to realize that the stranger was referring to the Master's horse, Black Fire.

"But why did you want to sell her to the Master in the first place, Monsieur. I never understood why you came to sell the black beauty to the Master…"

"It's not like I wanted to sell her to him. He was the only one who wanted to buy a horse at that time and I needed the money at that moment, John. It is good you followed my instructions and told The Vicomte that I was the seller and you would pay for the horse. I wouldn't want to meet him anyway…"

"But who are you, Monsieur? Why do you dislike the Ma'am? The Master never even told the Ma'am who he bought Black Fire from…"

"He didn't now, did he?"

"You want to know who I am, John? I am the Angel of Music sent to the Vicomtess by her Father."

For a minute, John didn't say anything.

Then, John choked, "You're him! The Angel my Ma'am spoke before is you! You're a real man and not an Angel!"

Erik raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean by that, John?"

"The Ma'am…She told me about you…"

"What use is that anyway, John? She's gone and has disappeared. Why are you telling me this? She has left and abandoned me after running off with The Vicomte."

John couldn't keep the secret anymore.

He silently whispered, "But she's with me…All this while, Monsieur."

Erik frowned at John and gave him a serious look, "John, I know you more than anyone else in this city about Christine. Now tell me what is going on because I know you were at the scene when it all happened. You were there…"

John sighed, "The Ma'am is with me, Monsieur. Please don't let the secret out, please don't do anything that might let people know bout her…She doesn't want to be found by the Vicomte…"

Erik raised an eyebrow again, "Why…?"

"Because the Ma'am…The Ma'am has lost her memory, Monsieur."

Erik's eyes widened, "She what!"

Erik leapt forward and grabbed John by the collar and growled, "Take me to her, John. Take me to her…"

* * *

**_A/N: I was suppose to add the long part where the EC fluff comes in when Erik meets back with Christine. But I wanted a cliffhanger because it's be more of a challenge to write when I come back from Perth. Sorry about the cliffhanger! LOL! I promise I will reply your reviews AND make EC fluff next chapter. But this story is such a challenge.REVIEWS PLS!_**


	7. Chpt 7: The Hidden Angel

**_A/N: Okay, I confess. I came back from Perth a really long time ago and I was really lazy to update but now I have some bad news. I'm having a writers block. Dam! _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it. So don't sue me.

* * *

_**

Erik-Meister: Thanks for liking it so much. I didn't think you guys would because I think my writing is a bit weird in this story. I can't seem to get the words out so easily.

PhantomLover05: LOL! No worries. Tension always builds up when reading stories from me. I always leave cliffhangers.

erikphan24601: Hmm...Actually I'm not sure...Because I might want to add a very bad twist at the end. something to do with the accident she had before this. Not sure though! Writer's block!

Carkeys: ) I only had that emotion to show. : )

eternalmasquerade: Ahhahaha, thanks. I did have fun. Well...kinda if you count out visiting my Grandmum who hates all these mordern technology then yeah, it was kinda fun. LOL!

Twinkle22: Hahaha! Yeah...me and those cliffhangers. How do they even relate? LOL!

xAdenX: Fluff? Oh erm well...LOL! Erik kind of have some issues with him right now so he can't seem to find the right words to tell Christine and in the end, he kinda just pushes her away. KIND of. LOL!

Lady Skywalker: Hmm...I'm not so sure bout the falling in love with him again part. LOL! Hahaha! I'm not sure. I'm so having writer's block right now so it sucks. Get what I mean?

BroadwayGirl257: Hmm, your new fic Girl's Day Out is awesome! Can't wait to read more and I'm so sorry for not updating soon. Forgive me kayz: )

elf of rohan: Done. : )

* * *

**The Hidden Angel**

Christine sat at the side of the bed and swung her legs boyishly.

She knew it was very unladylike to do that but she felt bored and she needed to stretch her legs anyway.

She stared around and wondered in frustration, "Where is John? He's should have returned by now!"

She sighed and began to walk around and stretched every part of her legs that felt aching.

She wanted to know how everything was going on. But she knew she couldn't step foot outside the door. It was a rule for both John and her.

But when she happened to look at the small window at the side, she had an idea.

She quickly grabbed the small stool at the side of the bed where John normally sat when he was beside her and dragged it to the side of the wall where the window was.

She slowly climbed on the stool as her legs weren't very steady yet and she lifted up the small cloth that covered the window to keep away prying eyes out of the small house.

She peeked out and saw the streets filled with people rushing here and there and carriages hurrying here and there to pick up new passengers.

She felt very naughty because she knew John would be most displeased with her if he found out that she had been peeping out.

Just as she thought that, she heard the front door creaking open slowly. Christine was so shock and her wobbly legs gave way as she fell of the stool.

But to her surprise, she felt strong arms catching her as she fell and she let out a quiet gasp. Those hands did not belong to John. So who is in their house!

Christine heard a small soothing voice whisper in her ear, "Naughty girl, Christine. That was very, very dangerous…Especially for such a _delicate_ _flower_ like you…"

Christine felt a weird shiver going up her spine. That whisper, as she remembered as the voice of her Angel which had guided her from her younger years.

She felt a bit strange as she felt someone holding her. Was her Angel really a man and not an Angel?

She slowly turned around while wrapped in his arms and stared into the face of a masked stranger in mysterious black.

Christine frowned and she touched his smooth white mask with curiosity.

What was he hiding behind there? But what captivated her right now was those piercing deep eyes of this stranger that was staring right into hers making her feel like she was drowning in them.

He studied her face, "You haven't changed a bit…" and his hands moved down to her back.

Christine felt outraged and she moved her hand to slap him but he swiftly caught it and held her delicate hand which was covered in scar marks.

He sighed, "Not one bit except for the injuries…"

Christine felt outraged why this stranger was holding her the way only the man she would love allow to.

"Monsieur, please. Let go off me…" Christine whispered.

"Calm down, Mademoiselle…"

"But I do not know you, Monsieur and --" she struggled against his firm grasp on her hand and waist, "I don't want you to --"

Erik whispered into her ear, "I won't harm you because you are my inspiration that makes my music work take place, Mademoiselle…"

Christine felt a bit of shiver as she felt Erik going right up to her ear and she felt a funny feeling inside her and she felt afraid.

"You – You're my Angel of Music…?"

Erik smiled to himself, "Not just an Angel of Music and also the one who made the Music of the Night just for you…"

It was at that moment; Christine suddenly felt the sharp pain in her head return and she plunged into the horrible darkness once more.

She saw flashbacks coming into her mind back again; scene after scene. She saw Erik and then she saw herself.

Then, she saw both of them with Erik leading her down into the cold catacombs and passageways into a lair that has devoted itself to only music. There she remembered Erik's voice filling her heart with the song that he wrote just for her:

_But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound_

_In that night there was music in my mind_

_And through music my heart began to soar_

_And I heard as I've never had before_

Then it changed as she saw horrifying visions of a murder of a worker in The Opera House and the face of her Angel kept flashing in between them hinting her that her Angel was the murder. It rewinded backwards and forwards letting her see the horrible visions of what laid behind the mask of her mysterious Angel. The two memories of her unmasking her Angel once in his lair and the horrible truth in the performance of **_Don Juan_** kept flashing in her eyes.

Then, there came another vision of her on the rooftop with the same young man accept this time, she had an uneasy feeling that it was her childhood friend, Raoul. Yet, her vision behind the Raoul and saw hiding in the shadows was her Angel lingering and listening to every word they were saying...

* * *

Christine gasped and she sprung right up from the bed she was lying on and screamed, "Angel!" 

"I have to find him!"

Without thinking, she rushed from the bed. She quickly lit an oil lamp by her bedside and quickly put on her shoes. Then she searched wildly in the dark for the coat peg and once she spotted it, she grabbed her long blue cloak and burst out of the door.

At the same time, she bashed into John who was sleeping by the door.

John yelled, "Oh God! Mother of Jesus! Mary Mother!" and he leapt up to see who it was.

When he saw it was Christine, he felt embarrassed at what he yelled out when he was hit by her. He thought someone was attacking him to get inside the house.

"I'm – I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, but what are you doing out here? It's not safe and the mysterious night has fallen already…"

"_Night…Night…Night…"_

Christine snapped up and gave a glare around, "John, he was here. He held me. He touched me. I felt him. He's a man and he's real. I must see him! And I know he's still here!"

John gave a funny sound and he gave a funny look behind Christine's shoulder before heading slowly back into the small house.

Christine looked puzzled at John but when she heard a noise of someone treading softly behind her, she held her breath and turned around.

She wanted to slap her Angel but again he swiftly caught her hand before she did.

"You have awakened…" he said softly.

Christine tried to ignore his soothing seductive voice and gave him a cold glare, "I remember you now. You – You killed the stage man, Monsieur Joseph Bouquet!"

Erik shrugged, "That was then…"

Christine struggled from his grasp and grimaced, "You were on the rooftop with me and Raoul! What were you doing there! Wasn't my singing for you enough!"

Erik leaned against the back wall and ran his fingers through his dark black hair boyishly, "This is what it is about? About you and the idiotic Vicomte's love passions in which I have no interest in?"

Christine glared at him again, "Don't speak about Raoul that way. He's a man of high reputation and what are you? A murderer!"

Erik laughed, "That is how you are going to refer to me as, Christine?"

Christine shivered. His eyes were boring into hers and she was drowning in them again.

Erik made his way towards Christine who felt her legs very weak. She now hated herself for forgetting that her legs weren't completely recovered yet.

Christine felt Erik holding her cold hands and she pleaded softly, "Angel, please…"

Erik gently lifted her up and Christine sighed a bit when her weight on her legs was relieved.

Her feeling against her Angel's body was really welcoming so without thinking twice again, she leaned against the warmth of his body and closed her eyes.

She slowly slid her arms around his neck and dozed off.

Erik stood there for awhile, holding Christine whom he had lost all hope of ever seeing her ever again. It was insane and it was all happening to fast, even for him.

"Angel…?"

Erik was startled that Christine was still awake, "Hmm?"

She murmured, "Where were you all this time…?"

Erik laughed softly, "I think it's more of where have you been, my dear…"

"I was missing you…"

Erik raised an eyebrow, "You were…?"

Christine nodded into his cloak.

"What about the Vicomte…?"

"I don't want to marry him. Angel…"

Erik laughed again, but this time, it was to himself.

"You are already married to him…"

"That will not stop me…" she murmured into his cloak.

"You know that it is difficult to bail out on a marriage, my dear. I know that you that as well…" Erik sighed. It was hard to be the reasonable one but after John told him about her memory loss, he had to be fair on this.

Erik gently put down Christine onto the floor and held her hands, "Christine, you must go back. You are as in much trouble as everyone in Paris is…"

"Don't tell me what to do like everyone did, Angel. I'm sick of it. That was the reason why I didn't want to go back. I don't want people to tell me how to live my life. I've been enjoying my free will here with John and I don't want it to end…"

Erik stared at Christine for a moment. For once she was standing up for herself and he was very fond of that kind of strong will.

"What will you have me do then, Christine?"

"First…I don't want you to disappear off from me again, Angel…"

"I will try to promise you that…I cannot be seen in the streets often neither should I be roaming in it in full daylight. I can only come when night falls…"

Christine shuddered as she saw his mask and remembered that it concealed the hideous part of him.

Christine pouted, "Fine…But you must tell me your name, Angel. I know you have one…Your not just an Angel anymore. You're a man now, to me…"

Erik hesitated, "Erik…"

Christine stared at him day dreamily for awhile before saying softly, "Erik…"

Erik shrugged, "It's the only one I've got…"

"Erik, where is Meg? Meg Giry? You know her don't you? And what about Madame Giry? Where are both of them? Are they still in the Opera House?"

"Hush…They are fine. Yes, they are in the Opera House and I'm afraid I must leave…"

Christine grabbed his hand and shook her head, "Erik, please don't leave me. At least not now that I've found you once more. Now that I know that you are a man, I need you to be with me…"

Erik sighed. He wanted to stay and he wanted to be with Christine. But she was still a married woman and although he felt so stupid to let that small matter stop him from having her, he had somehow changed his ways. He was still an honorable man and Marie certainly wouldn't be very happy if he chose to ignore that fact.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I was always with you…"

And he gently let go of her hand and disappeared into the darkness leaving Christine there blushing from his seductive touch on her.

* * *

**_A/N: Ah well...Here comes the stupid block. I don't know how long it will last though. (sob) REVIEW PLS!_**


End file.
